


Ferris Wheel

by jijimbles



Series: Summer Fair [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carnival, Cute, Ferris Wheels, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: I don’t like heights but my friends pressured me onto the Ferris wheel, don’t laugh my knuckles aren’t that white from hanging onto the bar.Or in which seungkwan, who is afraid of heights, thinks his ferris wheel partner is cute enough to make him forget about his fear





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> well, this doesn't fit the prompt properly bUT ITS STILL CUTE SO UW U  
> hope you like it  
> i can't believe i made a second on the same night.. this is the third thing I've posted tonight who am i  
> ~ Ethan

It started as a joke, that's all it was, a stupid joke that seungkwan made at lunch that day. a joke that grew into so much more then it was supposed to be, and now he is sitting with some tall stranger on a ferris wheel. the metal bar holding them in feeling as if it would fall at any point, or at least to seungkwan it did. his hands gripped tightly at the warm metal, the summer heat and the brightly lit ground not helping his fear any. 

"are you okay?" the stranger asked in a worried voice as they started to move. "your hands are going to hurt if you keep gripping the bar so tightly." he points out with a goofy smile that the blonde boy would find endearing in any other situation. 

"I'm fine." he forced out, closing his eyes in an attempt to distract himself from the height as the ferris wheel slowly climbed, slowly turned, taking them further and further from the ground, stopping every few seconds to let a new pair get on. 

"I'm mingyu, I'm told I look like a giant puppy, and puppies calm people so if that helps you any?" the sheepish laugh that left the brown haired boys lips brought a soft smile to seungkwans lips, looking over at him. something about him was calming, and his hands may have loosened grip just a tiny bit.

"seungkwan." he replied, his smile growing a bit. "I've always wanted a puppy." he admits, somehow being able to focus on the boy next to him long enough to relax a bit, to forget about their height, well until it started to move again and they climbed higher. 

"hey, don't hold onto the bar so tightly," the boy spoke up as they moved higher, bringing a hand to rest over seungkwans, a move to make the blonde boy calm down. "so how old are you?" 

"old-?" he asked, distracted a bit by the hand over his, shaking his head slightly as he refocused on the conversation. "I'm 17, you?" he asked quietly.

"18." the puppy wore the brightest smile seungkwan had ever seen. "I'm your hyung!" 

"if you think I'm going to call some pup my hyung, then you have another thing coming." mingyu's pout only made the boys smile grow, relaxing a bit again. 

"didn't anyone ever teach you respect?" the way he mumbled, the way he seemed so upset over the one sentence, it was cute.

"of course they did, hyung." there is was, her perked up so much, and before seungkwan realized it, they were at the top. 

"it's beautiful." mingyu whispered, looking over the fair, a soft smile on his lips, not noticing the way seungkwan stared at him as he agreed. 

after a bit more small talk the ride was over, seungkwans friends waiting for him at the bottom as the two got off together. he didn't want to leave the boy who helped him so much, the cute boy whose face distracted him. 

"hey, can i get your number?" seungkwan asks shyly, and once they exchanged numbers they parted to go to their respective friend groups, both of which picked on their friend for the cute kid they rode with. 

and that night, once both home, they texted until they fell asleep, talking about the view seungkwan missed, though he didn't mind lying that he saw it because the view he got was still really beautiful.


End file.
